justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kittygirl7878/First impressions of Gamescom reveals
Here are my opinions of the Gamescom songs. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody - The jazz and funk really shows in this routine. I really love how high class this dancer appears as, even while busting crazy moves. Most of all, I really appreciate how he dances with his cane, which looks more difficult than I'd like to think. 10/10 (YEAH!) Familiar - These dance moves here are simplistic but rhythmical, which would make this fun to dance to. I really love the tropical beach theme of this. It's as if P1 from "Despacito" went on a Hawaiian vacation. Also cool to see Liam Payne appear as a solo artist. 9/10 (Perfect) I Feel It Coming - Having listened to this song often, it's great to finally see it here. I'm so stunned by the dancer's jacket when it's lavender, with how shiny and color-flowing it is. He really managed to make his choreography so smooth and gentle, which is perfect for the song. The background is very beautiful given how much it flows and glows. 10/10 (YEAH!) I'm Still Standing - I'm so glad that this came true as a song in this game. I enjoy how wacky the dancer acts in his choreography, especially in accordance with the background elements. I really like how well the crime/superhero drama elements came out here. And that tilt... awesome! As far as covers go, this one's pretty decent. 10/10 (YEAH!) New World - This appears to be a great mix of futuristic technology and exotic East Asian elements. I mostly just like the background for how glowy and animated it is. The song and choreography are hardly memorable. The dancer's shades do make her look fierce and elite, though. 7/10 (Super) One Kiss - I can just tell that this dancer is supposed to look sassy and confident, which tends to work well for many routines. I'm so stunned by the blocks displaying beaches and pumping around while doing so. The background also really reminds me of the formats of "On the Floor." The colors of everything here are so beautiful and balanced to make this look nice and tropical. 8/10 (Perfect) Pac Man - As far as these goofy-themed advertisement-based routines go, this one is pretty awesome! Having played and enjoyed Pac Man throughout my life, I'm really shocked at the inclusion of its theme in a Just Dance game. The dancers act as silly as they need to be, and the background pays a great homage to the Pac Man series. I also appreciate how they made the ghosts appear as dark blue and scared at one point. 10/10 (YEAH!) Rhythm of the Night - Even though the routine is almost pre-JD4 levels of repetitive, it really matches the groovy theme of the song. The background is all crazy and colorful to match up with 1990s-era music videos. I also adore the black-and-rainbow patterns of the dancer's shirt and leggings. 6/10 (Super) Sweet Sensation - After having heard about this song on this wiki, I have really fallen in love with it. Now, the alien super-villain theme is kind of unfitting with this song, but otherwise cool. The background looks so fierce and technological, and it reminds me of Automaton. I find it interesting how the chorus was covered, and if I recall correctly, it was originally sampled from an older song. 7/10 (Super) Toy - This is one of the stranger routines in the game series. I appreciate how they mixed high class elements with the silliness of the lyrical content. I don't really care for the song, but it does seem well fit for a Just Dance game. 5/10 (Good) Water Me - I'm really starting to get sick of the panda being a dancer for every game. However, I do think that his color changing outfit is awesome. When I look at the background, I think of common advertisements for any Just Dance game. The cameo of the reindeer from "Make It Jingle" is a nice touch to it. 4/10 (Good) Work Work - I never thought that this song would ever be included in the main series, even after knowing that a clean version exists (because lines like "You better work-work" sounds a little off). At any rate, the elements and choreography are handled amazingly here! The theme of construction process fits this song so well. It's also one of those examples where they take something as generic as construction work look fun, colorful, and adventurous. 10/10 (YEAH!) Category:Blog posts